Place in This World
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: [Updated Oct.1] Daniel is a new member of the Manhattan Newsboys Lodging House, but will he not be excepted because of his faith in God?
1. The Coming

Writer note: I have revamped this fic a bit. I know a lot of you have liked it, but for some reason, I have had many problems with it. Daniel just wasn't character I was fond of, but I semi-changed him...not much but some. I hope it's a little better. Enjoy, and I hope the Lord inspires you!!! You are loved!  
  
Place in This World  
by Coneflower Adams  
  
"Looking for a reason  
Roaming through the night to find my  
Place in this world; my place in this world  
Not a lot to lean on  
I need your light to help me find my  
Place in this world; my place in this world"  
- "Place in This World" by Michael W. Smith  
  
Part 1: The Coming  
  
Rain poured from every direction around the tight walls of the city of New York. People were scattering everywhere into shops, apartment buildings, and under shelters. Dusk didn't help in the ability to move on the streets. A mesh of reddish-brown hair fled throughout the street wanting to get out the wet-filled air. He stopped suddenly in front of a flat, faded building that left nothing to the eye. The sign read "Newsboys Lodging House". I pray that this is the place you have sent me to Lord - thought the young man, shivering from the cold rain water on his shoulders. He shock of his conscious fear and stepped into the front door. It was warm in the room. A fire was going in the gray stove and a gleeful old man stood before the young man with a welcoming smile. The young man smiled back knowing this was the place.   
"Good day, sir! My name is Daniel Sterling" Daniel had much enthusiasm in his voice. He had always been very energetic for some reason. He had told people his energy came from knowing that Jesus loves him and guides him throughout his days. Well, Daniel's energy was about to be put to the test when he made his first step into a certain newsboys lodging house. He stuck out his hand to shake the nice old man's.   
"Hello son. I'm Eugene Kloppman. I run this lodging house. You need a place to sleep?" Kloppman greeted and asked at the same time. He sized the young man up. He looked trust worthy. But, by the large silver cross hanging from around his neck, Kloppman knew this boy was going to be trouble - not for a bad reason but a good one.   
"Yes sir, I do" Daniel replied. He shivered again. Must be the coldness of my wet hair - he thought.   
Kloppman sluggishly opened his ledger, and handed Daniel a pen. "Just sign in every night before going upstairs. It's six cents a night. Can you pay that?"  
Daniel nodded his head unsurely, but knew where he could get money when he needed it.   
"Are you going to work as a newsboy?" Kloppman asked, watching the young man sign his name in a very distinctive cursive hand writing. It was fine and unique with the curves on the 'S's' perfectly rounded.   
When Daniel heard the word 'newsboy', he finished writing and stared up at the old man curiously. "I think I could."  
Kloppman laughed at Daniel's reply. "Do you even know what a newsboy does?"  
"They sell newspapers" Daniel answered, hesitantly.  
Kloppman stared at this new boy suspiciously. I wonder what this boy has up his sleeve - he thought. "Why are you here, son?"  
Daniel was caught off guard. "I'm here to work."  
"You're a bad liar. I don't think you are." The old man had worked with boys for over two decades, he could tell when one was lying. "You're here for that, right?" He signaled to the silver cross around Daniel's neck.  
All he could do was tell the truth. "Yes sir, I am, but I'm also here to work."  
"I have to warn you, son. I can tell just by these few minutes you have been in here that you won't last out there in this world. Especially believing in a higher power that isn't there."  
That did it. The nice, old man was rubbing Daniel the wrong way. He was never prone to become angry in front of people and wouldn't start now. "I assure you, Mr. Kloppman, that with the Holy Ghost inside me, I'll be just fine. He'll provide everything for me. I have faith in that."  
The older man rolled his eyes. Just what I need, a religious fanatic in my house - he thought, shaking his head. "Yeah, I get it. And, I'm warning you again…" Kloppman leaned close into the young man. "…you're not going to make it on the tough streets of New York City. You won't last a day without having to do something that goes against whatever those laws of God or have faith in that spirit nonsense."   
It was a little bitter and Daniel's mind was caught on why this old man was so bitter about 'laws of God'. Why was he bringing up God's laws anyway? He took a mental note to think about Kloppman's reaction and maybe counteract it. "I know where my faith lies and it's only in God. I'm sorry you have to disagree, but I'll be fine. Am I still welcome here?"  
Kloppman waved him upstairs, not wanting to keep on about the subject at hand. "As long as I get my six cents every night, I don't care if you stay here or not. Just don't come crying to me when you fall flat on your face out there with your faith."  
"Thank you, sir." Daniel throw his small satchel over his right shoulder and started up the stair. His thoughts were now going to consume him about his encounter with the first person he found on his mission. He seemed so nice when I came in, but the old man seemed hostile when he noticed my cross. I have to know why that is. Daniel reached the top of the stairs, saying a small pray for the older man down in the lobby. 


	2. Into the Wilderness of Temptation

Part 2: Into the Wilderness of Temptation   
  
"When your walking in the dead of night  
When your soul is churning   
When your hope seems out of sight  
Keep the candle burning   
All it takes is one steady heart  
In a world that's turning  
Shine a light and pierce the dark  
Keep the candle burning"  
~ sung by Point of Grace ~  
  
  
Daniel sighed. He was about to enter the bunk room when he stopped at the door. There he saw smoking, gambling, fighting, and other things he wasn't use to dealing with. He'd seen it all before, but not by people his own age. He pushed the fear into the back of his mind and stepped in the room, but tripped - making a loud noise where everyone's attention was caught. Daniel looked up from the floor, sort of embarrassed.  
"You okay?" a tall, brown headed boy asked, walking up to the side of him.  
Daniel nodded, cheeks even redder than they were after he came in from the rain. The boy helped him up. "Sorry I disturbed you" Daniel started, but didn't really know what to say. "I'm just here to sleep." He placed a faint smile on.   
Another boy with a cowboy hat hanging around his neck, walked up to him from across the room. "I'm Jack Kelly, and you are?"  
"Daniel Sterling, I'm here to be a newsboy" he replied, smiling.  
Jack spat in his hand. "Welcome to the lodging house."   
Daniel stared at Jack's hand for a moment then did the same, not knowing the significance of it. "Is there a spare bunk here?"  
"Of course! Right over there." Jack pointed to a bunk in the middle of the room. Daniel picked up his duffel bag and strolled over there, trying to not look like an idiot. He needed to pray harder than ever. Please get me through this. I know You will. Please get me through this. He throw his bag on the bottom bed, and sat down. Taking out his Bible from the front pocket of his bag, Daniel laid back.  
Before he could read anything, two legs swung down from the top bunk and an average sized boy appeared. "Hey" he greeted, enthusiastically. "I'm Bumlets."  
"I'm Daniel." He nodded. "That's a different name you have."  
Bumlets shrugged. "Yeah, it's me nick name. Me real names Dominic. You got a nick name?"  
"No. Never had one."   
"Thats okay. Daniel's a good name." Bumlets was fixing to say something else when the brown headed boy that helped Daniel, walked up.  
He tipped his hat. "I'm Snoddy. I, uh, helped you up back there."   
"Yeah, thanks. I can be clumsy sometimes." Daniel blushed, knowing it was just his nervousness that made him trip.   
Snoddy noticed the book in Daniel's hand and pointed to it. "Is that a Bible?"  
Daniel looked down, realizing he was holding it still. "Oh yes, this my Bible." He held it up.  
"Geez, you got a pretty fancy one" Snoddy commented, running his fingers across the cover.   
Stalling for a moment, Daniel only nodded.   
Bumlets suddenly appear again from disappearing for a second. "This is my Bible. It's not much to look at, but it keeps my hopes up when I'm feeling beaten down." The black covered Bible was tattered around the edges with some loose pages sticking out the sides. Bumlets frowned. "The boys sometimes tear pages out to burn."   
"He lets me borrow it 'cause I don't have one" Snoddy said, almost whispering so no one could hear.   
"That's horrible." Daniel thought about what he was about to say so nothing stupid would come out. "How many in here are...?" He gestured around the room at all the newsboys.   
Bumlets smile faded a little. "Well, to tell you the truth, I don't really know. It's hard to just come out and ask. All I know is me and Snoddy here. Racetrack is Catholic, because I know he keeps his mother's Rosary under his pillow. But, the way all the guys are, I doubt it."  
Daniel took a deep breathe. "Okay, I see I got the Lord's work cut out for me."   
Bumlets and Snoddy looked at him surprised. What was this new kid planning?   
"You think you can change these guys' attitude?" Snoddy asked, unbelieving.  
"That's what I'm here for" Daniel replied bluntly. His two newly acquired friends snickered lowly. "What?"  
"You have a losing battle ahead of you" Bumlets said, shaking his head. "I can tell you have no idea how bad the streets are and how hard it hardens the heart."  
"Daniel, it's not going to be you preaching about Jesus saving your soul then all of them will believe." Snoddy kept his tone low. He had a fear of letting anyone else except Bumlets know about his faith. He had tried to witness to his best friend, Pie Eater, but he was so bitter about the subject - they almost didn't speak again.  
"I know…" Daniel trailed off, shifting his eyes to the floor. "But I also know that God is working through me and maybe - just maybe - someone will be listening and except Him. Only if it's one of them, it's worth being here."  
Bumlets nodding, knowing he believe that it could happen, but was trying to deny it. "If you have that much faith in that, then I'll pray for you."  
"Me too." Snoddy patted Daniel on the back.   
"Thanks. I wasn't expecting to make friends this fast." Daniel smiled, thanking God for them already.  
"We're here for you. How about you be my selling partner? I don't really have one. Sometimes I sell with Dutchy or Specs, but that's not very much."  
"Okay. I really appreciate it."   
Snoddy glanced back down at Daniel's Bible again. "Can…can I borrow that sometime?"  
"What?" Daniel went blank for a moment then realized what he was talking about. "Sure! Anytime! Here, take it now." He handed Snoddy the Book.  
"Thanks."  
"I think I'll get some praying in now."   
"Okay, we'll be around if you want to talk" Bumlets offered, walking off. Snoddy went in the other direction, laying on his bed, and started reading.   
Daniel peered around the room before he closed his eyes. Maybe things weren't going to be that bad……if only he knew what was in store for him next. 


	3. Learning to Understand Life

Part 3: Learning to Understand Life  
  
"I know you been forsake,  
By all you've known before.  
When you failed their expectations,   
They frowned and closed the door.  
But even though you're heart itself,  
should lose the will to stand.  
No matter what may happen child,  
I'll never let go of your hand."  
- "I'll Never let go of Your Hand" by Don Francisco   
  
The mattress wasn't all too great, but who was to complain. Daniel snorted loudly, unaware of the buzzing in the bunkroom. Bumlets pulled on his vest over his shirt and buttoned it quickly. He didn't even realize his new bunkmate was still in bed till he grabbed his hat from the bedpost.  
"Oh no…" he groaned. "Daniel." Bumlets shook the sleeping boy gently. Nothing happen. He must be a deep sleeper - he thought. "Daniel!" Bumlets shouted.  
"Huh? What's going on?" Finally, he looked up, disoriented. Daniel peered around then faced Bumlets.   
"You have to get up! The papes'll be gone by the time we get there."   
When the whole realization eventually set into his brain, Daniel jumped up in hysterics. "Oh no! I'm sorry! I didn't remember where I was!" He grabbed his pants, pulling his legs through the pair in haste. His silver cross flew around, landing on his back. Bumlets watched the show as half-comical, half-frustrating. He figured he had to be patient with his new friend.   
"Daniel, calm down. You'll get things done easier if you do" he suggested.  
The rushing boy eased a little on getting dressed, and slid his shirt on slower than his pants. After a couple minutes, Daniel was done and headed out the door with his selling partner.   
  
"Morning ma'am" Bumlets greeted to a lady in white passing by him. The fair girl blushed, replying - almost whispering, "Good morning" back to him.  
Daniel smiled. Everything was going good so far. Of course, they hadn't sold any newspapers yet. But he hadn't tripped or said anything dumb all morning. He halted when Bumlets stopped in front of a hotel building.   
"This is my selling spot. Remember what I toldja about how to sell?"   
"Um…" Daniel stuttered, shifting nervously. "Isn't improving the truth - lying?"  
Bumlets slumped his shoulders. "Trust me, you'll never get any papes sold if people heard the real story first. The men who write this have no imagination."  
"Okay. I'll try to improve the truth."  
"Good. Now you go down a little ways that way and start sellin'." Bumlets pointed down the block.   
Daniel heaved a deep breathe then walked far enough away from his selling partner. He stared at the front page trying to think up a good headline. It read "Ambassador of France visits NYC." He thought this notion over, but his mind was a blank to what to say. He listened to Bumlets' calling out a headline.   
"EXTRY! AMBASSADOR OF FRANCE CAUGHT WITH MAYOR'S WIFE!" Four passer-bys ran over right away.  
Daniel shook his head. That was a very deceitful lie, but it got the customers. "I guess I could come up with something in that range" he told himself, staring down at the front page again. A thought hit after a moment of brainstorming.  
"EXTRY! AMBASSADOR OF FRANCE IN NYC ACTUALLY A SPY!" Sure, it was a little off the wall. But, it also could be true in a broad sense.   
An older man passing by, turned sharply in Daniel's direction. "It can't be! Son, may I buy a newspaper?" Daniel stood in surprise at the offer.   
"Of course!" he answered enthusiastically, handing the man a paper in exchange for a penny.   
The old man walked off intent on reading about the "spy" from France. Daniel grinned happily at his first penny he earned. I could do this - he mused - it wouldn't be that bad. He was so enthralled in his thought, he didn't hear Bumlets calling him.   
Just then, a hand grabbed his shoulder. "Daniel, we need to get outta here!" Bumlets said in desperation. Daniel only stared at him with dazed eyes.   
"What's going on…"  
"The bulls!" Bumlets snagged his newly friend's arm and dragged him away. Daniel didn't have time to think. He tried his best to keep hold of all his papers, but dropped a few along the alleyway floor. They came to a fence that Bumlets scaled with no problem. For Daniel, that was a different story.  
"I don't think I can climb across!" he yelled, half in panic from what was happening. He was still unaware of why the police were chasing them.   
"Grab my hand and I'll pull you up!" Bumlets reached his hand down as far as he could. A whistle could be heard getting closer.   
With the strength of adrenaline, Daniel jumped and caught Bumlets' hand. He was pulled up and over the fence just in time before the police passed that alley turn-off. The two boys sat on the ground attempting to catch their breath. Newspapers were strolled out all over the ground.   
Bumlets glared up at Daniel, exhaustedly. "Second lesson about improving the truth……watch out for the bulls - those are the police - because your customers will report you for lying then you'll be caught. Keep watch out. Understand?"   
Daniel only nodded looking down at the ground, knowing now what this whole situation was about.   
"Let's get going." Bumlets gathered up the scattered papers with Daniel joining him after a moment of hesitation. They headed off to Central Park.   
  
The rest of the day went on smoothly with no police sightings and many customers for buying. Bumlets keep more of a protective eye on his friend. He noticed something wrong though. Daniel seemed to smile only when a customer walked by. When there wasn't any, he'd frown like something was troubling him. Bumlets knew what it was, but what to do about it?  
"Hey, you done?" he asked, sauntering over to the tree where Daniel was.   
The rusty headed boy nodded slightly, sitting down on a nearby bench. Bumlets frowned, not knowing what to say to lighten the tension. He sat down beside him.   
"Y'know, we can go over to this place called Tibbys. Get something to eat. It's where all the newsies at the lodging house go to eat. They have good prices, and it's better than Kloppman's grub."   
Bumlets was caught off guard by the sudden sobbing of the boy next to him. "Daniel? You okay?"  
Daniel heaved an audible sob before answering. "No."  
A minute went by. Bumlets placed his hand on Daniel's shoulder, trying his best to comfort him. Even though the subject was kind of clouded, Bumlets could feel what Daniel was thinking. "Listen Dan, what happen back on the street happens to almost all newsies. It wasn't your fault. Heck, I even shoulda warned you about that beforehand, but I didn't. Maybe it was a life lesson from God."  
Daniel finally looked up, his cheeks tear-stained. "You think so?"  
"Yeah, I really do. The streets are nothing you wanna mess with, but I know from experience that they can be dealt with. You know how they say there's a reason for everything?"   
"Yes."  
"Then there was a reason for that to happen to you. Just like there's a reason for me living in the lodging house. I could be bitter because I was orphaned when I was little but I'm not. That's because I was taught that God has a plan for me. I don't know what it is yet, but I know He'll show it to me in due time."  
All Daniel could do was stare at his new friend, almost stunned. Just the gleam in his friend's eye gave him hope that he'd never had gotten from the folks back home. Bumlets put on a reassuring smile.  
"You are right, Bumlets. There is a reason for everything and God does have a plan for me and you and everyone. I didn't know what to expect when I walked into the lodging house, but now I do. I had so much hope yesterday then I let one little incident bring me down! How foolish of me!"  
"Naw, it's not foolish. It's all just apart of life. One simple little thing can bring you down - trust me, I know - but you have to keep in mind that God will be there to bring you back up the moment you do get knocked down."  
"Bumlets, you could be a great teacher."  
Bumlets blushed, not realizing how much of an impact he'd just had on his friend. "You really think so?"  
"You are truly touched by the Lord. Now you just need to use that gift to witness."  
"I know. I'm gonna get up enough courage one day."   
Daniel stood up, more excited then ever. "I have an idea. How about we have Sunday morning service at the lodging house? I know there's only a few of us now for it, but maybe the other boys'll come too after a while."  
"Well, we could only pray for that. That's a great idea though. Usually I sell papes on Sunday morning like everyone else, but I'd rather be in church. We can always sell the evening edition. We need to ask Kloppman for permission if we are to hold services."  
"All right, let's go."   
The boys started off in the direction of lodging house. Bumlets noted Daniel had a lot of integrity, but he could be brought down in intense moments. I'm gonna have to pay close attention to him - Bumlets thought. But he'll learn to deal with down falls soon or later. Maybe my mission here for right now is to keep Daniel in line. He shrugged to himself. Lord, show me what you want me to do. Help me help Daniel anyway possible. Guess the next step will come soon… 


	4. For I am Not Ashamed

writer note: I know it's been waaaaay long since I wrote anything. Like I said, I had to revamp it a bit since I wasn't satisfied by the other chapters. Hmm...I hope the service is smooth enough. I'm not sure. I just wrote whatever came out relating to the characters' experiences. Thank you for reading!!!  
  
***  
  
Part 4: "For I am not ashamed…"  
  
"For the world to know the truth  
There can be no greater proof  
Than to live the life, live the life  
There's no love as quit as pure  
There's no pain we can't endure  
If we live the life, live the life  
Be a light for all to see  
For every act of love will set you free"  
- "Live the Life" by Michael W. Smith   
  
  
Daniel stood outside Kloppman's door trying to gain enough courage to go in. With one last pray, he calmly strolled into the bedroom that housed the old man. Kloppman was fiddling around with a torn shirt.   
"Mr. Kloppman?" Daniel said softly, standing against the frame of the door.  
The old man peered up from his mending and smiled slightly. "Yes, Daniel?" he asked, going back to his mending.  
Daniel sighed in relief. Kloppman seemed not as hostile as he was with their first meeting the day before. He glanced around the small room. There was only an old metal framed bed and a wooden dresser next to it. It wasn't much to look at. But there was one last thing in the room. In the corner was a trunk. It was open with a quilt hanging on the hood. Inside was an unlit candle, framed picture, and small black Bible with words he could not read engraved in gold. Daniel squinted to see if he was just seeing things. The picture was of a young couple.   
All Daniel could do was stare at this shrine-like area. Kloppman realized the young man wasn't saying anything. He glanced up to see him staring at the trunk…mainly the picture. "I bet your wondering who that is - Carolyn, my wife."  
"Where is she?" Daniel asked, snapping out of his trance.   
"She dead."  
The younger of the two stiffened. "I'm sorry.  
"Don't be. It happened a long time ago." Kloppman set the shirt down on his bed. "Now what do you need?"  
Daniel swallowed roughly. "Well, me and a couple of the other boys want to hold Sunday service. I was wondering if it'd be all right to have it here…either in the bunkroom or the roof…where ever it doesn't disturb you."  
"Why can't you boys go to a service at a church?"  
"We really just want it to be the few of us, so, maybe the other boys might want to join us."  
Kloppman glared into the pleading boy's eyes, suspiciously. The boy must of had a lot of courage to come ask him after how he treated him. The old man felt a wave of guilt. Carolyn would of never done that. He thought of her quite often. Even years after her death, she was still in his mind, thoughts, and feelings. He heaved. "All right." A smile creep on Daniel's face. "But if I hear you singin', you'll have to find a new place for worship."  
"Thank you, sir!" Daniel walked out the small room, and up to the bunkroom where Bumlets was waiting. "He said yes."   
"Really?" Bumlets asked, in shock.  
"Yeah, I was surprised. This is great. Perfect timing since tomorrow is Sunday and we can hold service."  
"Let's go tell Snoddy, Kloppman said it's all right. I bet he's at Tibby's about now. C'mon!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The newsboys, as of everyday, cruised through their morning routine of getting up to sell the papes save for three. Daniel, Bumlets, and Snoddy stayed in bed until the whole house had left. They dressed, and met on the roof. Daniel was the first there, sitting on a crate and reading over the verse he felt the Lord telling him to read today.   
"Good morning" Daniel greeted, looking up. "I found these crates in the corner, and thought they'd be better than sitting on the floor."  
"Thanks" echoed back as the two boys sat.   
"Where do we start?" Snoddy asked.   
"I was thinking about all of us saying which verse that we hold dear to us and why" Daniel replied.  
There was silence for a moment then, "I'll start" Bumlets said, raising his hand. " 'For we are His workmanship, created in Christ Jesus for good works, which God prepared beforehand that we should walk in them.' Ephesians 2:10." His eyes stowed downward. "I know God created me, and has a great work for me when the time comes. I don't know what that is yet, but I'll never stray from that promise He's given me."  
"I know that" Snoddy said, nodding. "My verse is kind of odd. It's not one that many people know, but my Grandpa enforced it on me and I'm thankful for that. 'For godly sorrow produces repentance leading to salvation, not to be regretted; but the sorrow of the world produces death.' 2 Corinthians 7:10. It helps me get through this life better, and not be sad that I'm in this situation. If you had Christ living in you, you wouldn't be drug down by the world's sadness. That's all I have to say."  
" 'The Lord is my strength and my shield; my heart trust in Him and I am helped.' Psalm 28:7." Daniel recited before closing his Bible. "He will protect us on these streets and in this city where we know danger is everywhere. I first came across this verse before I set off for here. I didn't take it in to heart until yesterday's incident with the bulls. Now, it will stay at the surface of my mind forever."  
"Can I join in?" a voice said from the fire escape. The boys turned to see Boots climbing up.   
"Sure you can, Boots" Snoddy replied, going to help him the rest of the way.   
Bumlets made room for Boots on his crate, and he sat. "We're saying what verse we have taken to heart."  
"I know one right off the top of my head, if you want me to share it."  
Daniel nodded. "Go ahead."  
Boots paused, lowering his head, but raised it again. " 'For I am not ashamed of the gospel of Christ...' I know there's more, but I can't remember it or where it is. I know all too well that I haven't lived up to it. I want to, but my nervousness gets in the way and I'm afraid the others will hate me."  
"It's all right, Boots" Bumlets started, throwing an arm around his shoulder. "We all go through it. It's hard living out here where the name God is usually a joke to everyone. We weren't made to hide from those people even though they can hurt us."  
"Yeah, you have something they don't...the promise from God that He will be with you no matter what happens" Daniel added. "Just look at Apostle Paul in jail. He never lost his hope that God would take care of him."  
"I know" Boots murmured. "I want to stop my fear, but it's hard"  
"We'll help you" Snoddy offered. "And, you know He will too."  
Boots smiled slightly. "Thanks."   
"You guys know any hymns?" Daniel asked.   
"I don't know too many" Snoddy said.  
"I'll teach you some then. One of my favorite is 'Come Ye Sinner'."  
"I've heard of that one before" Bumlets replied.  
"How about we learn it now?" They nodded in agreement, and Daniel began to sing with the others joining in, "Come ye sinners, poor and needy, weak and wounded, sick and sore. Jesus ready stands to save you; full of pity power and love. I will arise and go to Jesus. He will embrace me in His arms. In the arms of my dear Savior, O there are ten thousand charms..." 


End file.
